Pokemon A Rivals' Adventure
by RPG1115
Summary: It's a simple story. A boy leaves Pallet Town to become a Pokemon Master. His dreams are as big as they can get. He collects all 8 badges and challenges the elite four. You've all heard this story before right. Well this time it's told a bit differently and maybe the boy of this story isn't the character you know so well. This tale follows the path of the rivals journey.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the Adventure

**Pokemon A Rivals' Adventure **

* * *

><p><em>Okay time for my new fanfic. I really hope you all like it cause I've never tried something like this before but I hope it goes well. I do not own Pokemon nor do I claim too. And now let's begin the fanfic and if you guys could leave a review to let me know how I did on this please do cause I would greatly appreciate that. Anyway let's begin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The Beginning of the Adventure<strong>

The young boy up early in the morning and quickly rose out of bed. He was extremely eager because today was going to be a huge day of his life. A day where he would begin his life for real and he would slowly rise to greatness. He couldn't wait to make everyone proud and prove to be the best in the world. And it would all begin as soon as he choose his first ever Pokemon.

"Soon I"ll get my first Pokemon. And then I'll take out everyone who stands in my path." The boy said as he stared at himself in the mirror.

The boy was from Pallet town a nice small town in the area of Kanto and he looked forward to choosing one of three Pokemon, Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur. He still wasn't sure which one he would pick but either way he knew it would lead him to greatness.

"Time to start my journey." The boy said as he ran out of his house.

He couldn't wait to get out of town and see the world. It just lead so much potential for him to grow and he knew he'd be able to grow as long as he could leave the town. Honestly while he liked the town, he knew it wasn't for him. The place was such a small quiet town. NOt the right place for a loud hyperactive child like him. While currently the boy was young and immature, he had a long journey ahead of him and many choices to make along them.

"Soon so soon I'll begin my journey." The boy said to himself over and over again as he walked to the lab. He couldn't wait to go from being a no name little kid to becoming a world famous Pokemon master who is capable of defeat other trainers even as great as the elite four themselves.

"Of course I'm sure my rival will be excited to start his journey to." The boy said as the thought of his rival entered his mind. He and his rival were always competing ever since they each were little kids. WHile they each would have their own competitions to prove who was stronger and better at stupid activities, they always seemed to end up with equal wins and loses. Weather it was a push up contest or a pizza eating contest, the boy and his rival were always willing to compete. It was a little childish but then again they are kids and they haven't yet begun their journey. Both trainers knew this journey would change them and that is why both rivals were so excited for the journey.

"Okay time to get my Pokemon. Professor I'm here for my Pokemon." THe boy said as he walked into the lab.

"Oh you're here huh. I'm sorry to say but the professor is out right now." One of the professor's aids said as he was moving around some boxes.

"Huh he's not here yet. Come on, I was supposed to get my first Pokemon today." The boy said annoyed

"I'm sorry but he's out at the moment. He will be here shortly but he's doing some important research on the behaviors of some of the Pokemon in the area you see." The aide said

"He already knows everything, what else is there to learn. THe only thing I can think of is by going further away and studying them but isn't that why he called me here today." The child said rolling his eyes

"Well yes that is why but he's just out at the moment. If you'd like I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you looked at the three Pokemon." The aid said

The child nodded and walked up to all three of them.

"Hmm all three have their own strengths as well as a series of weaknesses. There's Bulbasaur who is for the most part a well balanced out Pokemon in all of it's stats. OF course the downside to this is that is that it doesn't excel in anything either. Then there's Squirtle who isn't very fast but has decent power. Of course the main selling point is it's defense. With defense like that there's no way we could lose. Finally there's Charmander whose main power comes in it's impressive power and decent speed. OF course it's defense though isn't much to brag about but I suppose they say a good offense is a good defense." The kid said studying each of the Pokemon.

"I see you're studying all the Pokemon." The aid said

"Selecting a starter is an important part of any trainers journey. IF you don't pick the right one then you could end up in a bad situation right off the bat and I don't want to have that. So when push comes to shove I can have a balanced guy, a powerful guy, or a defensive guy. hard choice." THe kid said

"Well who knows, I'm sure any one of these three Pokemon would love to be picked." The aid said

"Really huh well I wonder what I should pick then." The boy said

Suddenly the doors opened up and both the aid and the young trainer turned to see the great Professor Oak step into the building.

"Huh oh you're here already huh. I'm honestly surprised that you aren't late." The professor said as he saw the boy.

"Why would I be. This is a big day after all and I have no intention of missing it." The boy said with a smile.

"Ah good then. Well sorry I'm late. I was doing some research though don't worry. I didn't come alone. I brought your little rival along with me." The professor said as the young trainers rival stepped through the door.

The trainer stood there for a minute and stared at his rival. It had been quite some time since they last saw each other because they both agreed they wouldn't meet up till the day they got there Pokemon and that was almost two weeks ago. The boy knew that him and his rival would probably battle it out many times. It felt like it was their destiny ever since they were little kids.

"Red" The trainer said as he stared across the room and looked at the boy with Professor Oak.

"Hello Blue. Good to see you again. Are you excited for this moment." Red said as he looked at his rival and friend. Both trainers walked up to one another and stared each other in the eye. Given each other a determined look. After a few minutes BLue smiled and laughed a bit.

"While I am serious about becoming a great Pokemon trainer, I never thought I'd be able to act all serious and cold like this. And it looks like I'm right. Anyway good to see you." Blue said happily

"Yes so now we are finally gonna pick our starter Pokemon." Red said happily.

"INdeed. NOw then have both of you decided yet which Pokemon you wanna choose." PRofessor Oak said

"I'm still thinking about it." Blue said as he stared at all three Pokemon.

"I've decided already professor." Red said eagerly.

"You have Red? Really." Blue said shocked as he looked at his rival in a surprised way.

"Of course I did. I've been planning which Pokemon I'd choose since day one." Red said

"I see so you already know what Pokemon you're going after."Blue said

"Yup" Red said

Blue sighed at this and stared at Red impressed. He hated to admit it but he was slightly impressed that Red had already planned so much out and he was interested to learn the reason why Red has already chosen his starter.

"Well if you already know then I suppose I should allow you to go first." BLue said deciding that it would be best to wait and study what Pokemon Red choose and what reason he had. Blue was honestly getting worried that Red may know something that he didn't know.

"I see well I must say, I'm impressed Blue. That's very kind and mature of you." Professor Oak said

"I have my reasons." Blue said coldly

THe professor simple smiled at this. On top of personally selecting both trainers because of their skill, he also selected Blue because on top of showing potential, he was also the professor's own grandson and Oak was happy that his grandson would be beginning his journey he was also counting on Red to help push his grandson to his limits.

"Well then since Blue gave permission and I don't mind who goes first then I suppose it's for the best that you go and pick your Pokemon." Oak said

"Really thanks. Man I'm so excited." Red said as he stared at all three of the Pokemon although he already knew which one he was going to pick. "Charmander" Red said as he picked up Charmanders Pokeball and put the Charmander inside it.

"So you picked the fire type huh Red. So then why on earth would you go for it. Do you believe it's superior power could defeat any trainer because of it's strength.?" Blue asked confused about the choice of Pokemon Red had made. As far as Blue was aware, Charmander was good but he didn't understand how it could possible be better than Squirtle or Bulbasaur.

"Huh why did I pick this one. Well I was named Red and what's the first element you think when you hear my name. Fire of course. I wanna go with this Pokemon to make my father and my mother proud of me." Red said

"That's it. And here I thought that you had come up with some great idea but knowing you that's an impossibility." Blue said putting his hands in the air and shaking his head.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean. So what if my reasoning isn't the best out there. I still intend to kick some serious butt with Charmander." Red said

"Fine whatever. Well since you decided that it's so wise to pick the fire one for such a pointless reason then I think I'll go and pick the water one." Blue said as he walked up to Squirtle and placed it in a Pokeball capturing the Pokemon.

"Hey no fair, you just picked the Pokemon with a type advantage." Red said annoyed

"Shut up" Blue said

"Now then here is a handful of Pokeballs for each of you to catch a bunch of new Pokemon as your journey goes along."Professor Oak said as he handed Red and Blue a bunch of Pokeballs.

"Thank you" Red and Blue both said

"And this is the Pokedex were you both will be using to keep data on the Pokemon." Oak said

"Sweet" Red and Blue said

"Well with this and my skill I'm sure I'll be champion in no time." BLue said

"Skill, yea right. If by skill you mean using cheap tricks like pick the starter with a type advantage. You always do that in competitions even back when we were kids" Red said shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes at Blue

"So what. If you ask me it's your own fault for picking the a Pokemon for a reason as stupid as your name. I may be named Blue but believe me, my name is the last reason why I choose Squirtle as my starter Pokemon. I just figured I might as well go for the defender. What good will all that Power do you if you can't hurt me." Blue said confidently.

"Fine go ahead and act all tough just because you picked a defensive Pokemon. It still won't be enough to ever beat me." Red said

"Believe me when I say that you won't stand a chance against me." Blue said

"I will too"  
>"Will not"<p>

_Well now despite this being such a important day for a young boy to become a trainer, it seems to me like they are still acting like little kids. Well I suppose it's fine for now. After all they are just kids._Professor Oak thought with a smile.

"Look just because my Pokemon is at a type disadvantage and that he doesn't have as great defense as yours means nothing. I can beat you anyday at anytime." Red said

"You wanna prove it right here and now." Blue said

"A battle already." Red guessed as he and BLue reached for their Pokeballs.

"YOu know it. Let's go outside and see who really is the better trainer." Blue said

"Fine" Red said as he walked outside along with Blue and they both moved away from each other and grabbed their Pokeballs to battle.  
>"Well this should be interesting" Oak said as he stepped outside to watch the battle between his grandson and Red.<p>

"LEt's do this, go Squirtle." Blue said as he sent out his Squirtle.

"Go Charmander!" Red said as he sent out his Charmander.

"Squirtle use Tackle!" Blue said

"Jump up in the air and hit it with Scratch!" Red said

Squirtle ran forward and attempted to slam into Charmander, but CHarmander jumped into the air and moved down to slash Squirtle knocking it backwards and to the floor.

"Use Tailwhip to lower their defense!" Blue said

"Counter that by using Growl to lower their attack!" Red said

Squirtle runs up and swings it's tail and caused Charmanders defense to lower itself. However as soon as this happened, Charmander let out a loud growl that caused Squirtle to get distracted by the noise and have it's attack to be lowered.

"Sorry Blue but looks like I just countered you. You may have lowered our defenses but now we have lowered your attack so it looks like everything evened out in the end." Red said

"Fine so you think it's smart to weaken our attack so your weakened defense doesn't even matter huh. Who cares though, we will still hit you with Tackle!" BLue said

"Then we'll take that Tackle and counter it with a Scratch attack!" Red said

Charmander waited for Squirtle to get close to it and then Charmander took it's claws and slashed Squirtle knocking it to the ground.

"Get up Squirtle and try Tackle again!" BLue said

"Weaken it's attack with Growl!" Red said

Before Squirtle could run forward, Charmander let out a mighty growl that caused Squirtle to stop in it's tracks and have it's attack lowered once again. Squirtle then ran for CHarmander but the fire type quickly jumped aside and dodged the attack.

"Looks like your Squirtle isn't that good on the speed factor. Sorry to say this Blue but even with all the defense in the world you can't beat us if you can't hit us. On top of that your attack just keeps getting lowered so I wonder how the heck you intend to win this." Red said feeling already ahead of the game and feeling like he was gonna win.

"Shut up okay Red. I'll think of something, just you wait" Blue said

"Then go ahead but for now I'll have Charmander use Scratch!" Red said

"Go into your shell in order to protect yourself!" BLue said

Charmander mover to scratch Squirtle but as soon as it's claws got close to Squirtle, Squirtle hid in it's shell and Charmander was unable to deal any damage to the POkemon while it was hiding in it's shell.

"Beat that Red. NOw because of this shell, I've gotten a strong defense. SO why don't you just try to break it and damage use." BLue said

"DOn't get ahead of yourself BLue. Believe me right now all you have is defense and that's all." Red said

"And all you have is power that can't hurt me so what's the point." Blue said laughing now feeling like he was unstoppable with his Squirtles defense.  
>"Come on CHarmander let's think of something." Red said as he tried to think of a plan.<p>

"Go ahead but We'll just attack you since it's taking you forever to do something. Squirtle use Tackle!" BLue said

"Use Growl on it before it has a chance to come out of it's shell!" Red said

Squirtle got ready to come out of it's shell in order to attack but before it had a chance, Charmander let out a loud Growl that caused Squirtles attack to be lowered. Right after that, Squirtle came out of it's shell and slammed into CHarmander pushing it back a few feet but Charmander barely took any damage due to Squartles low attack now.

"Darn it, stop lowering my attack you coward!" Blue said

"Fine then I'll just go into the offense with another Scratch!" Red said

"Go in your shell once again to protect yourself." Blue said as his Squirtle hid in it's shell in order to block Charmander's Scratch and take little to no damage.  
>"You call me a coward but you're the one who keeps hiding in a shell. If you ask me you seem to be way more cowardly than me." Red said<p>

"WHatever Red the point is that you can't hurt me so you can't win this battle. Even if I deal little damage, it will add up eventually. SO in the end I have already won so why don't you save yourself and myself some time and just surrender." Blue said bragging about his invincibility.

WHile Blue was bragging about his invincible strategy, Red focussed and thought of a plan until he realised how he could win this battle.

"Sorry Blue but I never give up." Red said as he took the hat on his head and turned it around.

"Oh really well what makes you so confident that you can win. LAst I checked you have no chance in hell of hurting me." Blue said proudly

"That would be how it seems if you look at the battle once but it's not the case. You see I your plan has one major flaw in it." Red said

"One major flaw? Yea right if I have one then why don't you prove it." Blue said

"I will, Charmander use scratch to knock Squirtle in the air!" Red said as his Charmander ran towards Squirtle and swung it's claws to knock the Squirtles into the sky with it's claws. The Squirtle then landed but on the back of it's shell.

"OH no! Squirtle fix yourself!" BLue said

"Square Square!" Squirtle said in a panic as it tried to fix itself but instead it was unable to fix itself and stayed on it's shell.

"Looks like your Squirtle can't defend BLue. Well then you better surrender before I end this." Red said happy now that he had the edge this time.

"No way will I quite!" BLue said

"Fine then CHarmander jump in the air and use Scratch straight on Squirtle stomach!" Red said

CHarmander started to run straight towards Squirtle but as it got close, PRoffesor Oak stepped in the way.

"That's quite enough, the battle is clearly over." Oak said

"What, Grandpa no it isn't." BLUe said annoyed

"Wrong it is. Your Squirtle couldn't move so how were you gonna win. You didn't even have any water moves to have your Squirtle fix itself so I'm sorry to say that this is your lose and Red is the winner." PRofessor Oak said looking at Red.

"Yes we won Charmander. BLue that was a great first battle." Red said

"Yea for you maybe." Blue said annoyed

"BLue enough, you both fought well but you shouldn't be sour just because you lost. Look Blue I know you're new but you have a lot to learn. You were cocky and thought your type advantage would help you despite the fact that right now type means nothing duh to the fact that Squirtle knows no Water moves. You should've waited for the first battle instead of rushing into a lose. Plus you got cocky once you had a small lead. Red kept a cool head while you got high in the head. This is a serious problem Blue and you really need to learn to fix this if you ever want to be a great trainer or if you ever want to beat Red in general." Oak said

_He's scolding me! I did fine but he's complaining. Red just got lucky yet he's acting like I'm a failure. FIne I'll prove him wrong. Him and Red. I will take them down one day. I will collect all of the badges and become the champion and then I'll take you down Red._ BLue thought growing furious

"Blue do you get what I'm saying?" Oak asked his grandson.

"Oh I get it all right and I hear ya. Fine then I'll fix my imperfectness and take down Everyone who stands in my way. Red, Grandpa I will become the champion and take you down as well." Blue said pointing to Red and then Blue picked up his bag and turned and ran into the first Route ignore the yells from his Grandpa and Red to slow down.  
>"I will be the best!" Blue said as he ran through grass.<p>

_The Best!_ BLue thought as a bunch of Pidgey's flew from the grass.

"And you'll be my first caught Pokemon!" Blue said as he thought out Squirtle.

"USe Tackle!" Blue yelled as Squirtle tackled Pidgey and knocked it to the floor in pain.

_The best! _BLue thought as he threw a Pokeball.

Blue watch it shake three times before clicking shut.

"Yes I caught it." Blue said happily

BLue picked up the ball and stared at it and then stared at the sky.

_The best!_ He thought with a determined look in his eye to take anyone down.

TO BE Continued

* * *

><p><em>Okay there you all go let me know what you thought. I really hope you like this cause I've been meaning to post it for a while but things kept pushing me back. Anyway thanks for ready, expect another chapter in a week or two. Please review and have a great day.<em>


	2. Chapter 2 Blue's improvement

_Okay second chapter time. Not much to say besides here is the chapter. Please review to let me know what you think and let's begin._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Blue's improvement<strong>

It had been a few days since Blue had started his Journey. He had trained his Pidgey and Squirtle hard and they both have improved greatly and it made Blue very excited to see how well he was coming along. He knew if he could keep this up then one day he knew he would be the best.

The problem was even though he was stronger, he still had a long way to go and sadly he wasn't paying attention to that and he already thought he could beat anyone and he was even attempting to challenge the gym but the guards weren't letting him in.

"What do you mean the gym is closed? Is that even allowed?" Blue said annoyed.

He had just arrived at the Viridian Gym and he wanted to challenge the gym leader to a battle however he was told to leave and he was told that he would be wasting his time if he wanted to challenge the gym. Of course Blue stood there and kept complaining demanding that he was at the right level and could handle anyone even this gym leader.

"Look if your leader is a coward that's fine but if that's the case then you better just give me the badge right now. I'll have you know that unlike you, I actually am a master trainer." Blue said

The guard at the door looked Blue over for a second and threw his head back and laughed at Blues bragging. "Well kid do you really think you're that great then I'm sure you have a ton of badges. So let's see them." The man asked laughing only causing Blue to get annoyed and make a fist.

"Listen I don't have any yet but I don't need them to prove my strength. I'm still good enough to take on anyone and become the winner." Blue said bragging but the guard didn't care.

"Look we're sure that you work really hard but you just wouldn't last five seconds against the leader. How many Pokemon do you even have on you?" the guard asked.

"For your information I have two. Squirtle and Pidgey." Blue said holding out his pokeballs.

"You talk as if that's an accomplishment you little brat. I'll have you know that Pidgey is one of the most common Pokemon there is. I'll tell you what kid, If you had a PIdgeot then maybe I could understand you bragging but a Pidgey is just plain pathetic. Man what a bad trainer and on top of that you act like your starter is great but I'll tell you it's nothing to brag about. I bet you just got it from a professor and again it isn't even an evolved Pokemon. Come back when you have more Pokemon and some more actual experience and then maybe I'll think about letting you into this gym. What an amateur." The man said shaking his head at Blue.

"Fine forget it, I'll prove you wrong. Since you guys are being idiots then I suppose I'll just skip him and go take on the elite four myself." Blue said as he turned and walked away causing the guards to laugh at him as he walked away and they doubted him getting in.

Blue tried to ignore those jerks and decided to walk to try to challenge the elite four. The walk took about an hour to two hour and he was able to beat a few other trainers and gain some more experience for his Pokemon and become even stronger than he was before. FInally after what felt like an eternal walk, Blue arrived at the gates were he could enter the gates.

"Hey there, I would like to challenge the elite tour and travel through victory Road!" Blue said

"Very well but be warned the journey through victory road is a long and dangerous with extremely powerful trainers and Pokemon. So to make sure that you won't get hurt we must ask you to show us all of your gym badges." The guard said.

"Huh badges. Well about that, you see I don't have any but trust me I'll be fine." Blue said.

"Well then I'm sorry but we aren't allowed to let anyone go by unless the have the badges. I'm sorry but come back when you have eight badges." The guard said in an apologetic tone.

"Fine" Blue said annoyed as he walked away. He cursed under his breath and was pissed that he was unable to battle any of the elite four. Blue walked all the way back until he was near Viridian city. As he was getting closer he saw someone nearby. The person he saw was none other than his Rival Red and Blue was getting excited to see his rival once again.

"Well well well if it isn't my good old friend and rival Red." Blue said as Red looked up and looked surprised to run into his rival here though he looked happy too.

"Blue I haven't seen you since we battled last. What are you doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Red asked confused.

""I could ask you the same question Red. It looks like you're just wandering out here but I bet you had a reason to be here." Blue said as he had a feeling that Red was probably going to attempt to do the same thing that Blue had just attempted to do.

"Well I suppose you could say that I heard that the elite four live near here and I wanted to see what the hype was about all of them and maybe even battle theme." Red said.

"SO it sounds like your were just as excited as I was. Well sorry say that you're wasting your time. I actually went there myself a little while ago but unfortunately they wouldn't let me. And I doubt they'd let you you get by unless you have eight gym badges and I doubt you have eight of the badges already." Blue said certain that his friend hadn't even succeeded at getting a single badge.

"Yea I suppose you're right. I don't have eight badges yet. In fact I don't even have one badge. I wanted to attempt to get one from that gym in Viridian city but the guard refused to let me pass and I wasn't allowed to challenge the gym leader sadly." Red said sounding sad.

"So you got stopped by that stupid guard too. Figures but man he pissed me off so much." Blue said as he kicked a nearby tree in anger but hurt his foot and caused Red to laugh.

"You think me getting hurt is funny!" Blue said angrily at his laughing friend.

"No I think it's hilarious." Red said still laughing " all though I suppose you sure are enjoying yourself Blue and for that. Some trainers I ran into are so serious it's boring and I'm glad someone knows how to have fun. And I hate to admit it but it's been lonely for the past few days so it's actually really awesome that I'm able to see a friend of mine once again." Red said happily and Blue hated to admit it but in reality he was a little happy to see his friend again who he was rivals with since childhood.

"Yea I suppose life would get boring without me. However did you manage to survive without the great and awesome Blue here to help you out." Blue said laughing.

"Always the modest person eh Blue? So then what have you been up to for the past few days. I have to admit I'm a little curious." Red asked in a curious tone.

"Well if you must know I've been busy training up my Pokemon and making them into amazing power houses." Blue bragged at his training accomplishments.

"Really well I suppose that makes sense. After all I've been training hard as hell too." Red said.

"Oh really well I may have been training but that wasn't all I've been doing. I've also defeated a whole bunch of trainers and gotten used to more battling with other types of opponents. You wouldn't believe how helpful it can be." BLue said trying to top Red

"I know what you mean I too have faced and beaten a bunch of trainers. In fact currently I'm undefeated." Red said proudly.

"Really well I am too except for that one unlucky lose I had." Blue said making an excuse.

"Unlucky lose? Hey last I checked I beat you fair and square." Red said.

"Nah that was just luck. Now that I had a chance to train I know I could beat you if I wanted too." Blue said feeling certain that he was now better than Red.

"You sure about that. SO far I've been undefeated. I haven't lost once and i don't plan on it. But if you really wanna prove that you're the better trainer then why don't we have a battle." Red said as he grabbed a Pokeball and held it out and looked ready to battle.

"So you wanna battle huh. Fine then I'm ready to face you and prove that I've surpassed you. Tell me first how many Pokemon do you have." Blue asked half hoping Red had the same amount as him because he didn't want to be behind that guy.

"I have two so far if you count my Charmander." Red said.

"How funny, I happen to have two Pokemon as well. In that case let's have a two on two Pokemon battle." Blue said wanting to use both of his POkemon to cream Red.

"Fine by me. Two on two. Charmander let's go first!" Red said as he sent out his Charmander into battle.

"SO you're using Charmander again huh. I knew you couldn't resist using that starter again. Fine by me though cause I have my Squirtle." Blue said as he sent out his starter.

"Your starter Pokemon again Blue? You do remember that it lost last time right?" Red said with a smirk and I could tell that he was already getting confident that he would win.

"Don't let yourself think that you've won already. Last time we had no Water attacks but now we've gotten the first Water Type move." Blue said.

"That's cool but guess what, we learned the first fire type move. So Charmander use Ember!" Red said with a proud smile.

"Charmander." the fire type said with pride.

"You idiot, that won't even help you. Fine then Squirtle run into those flames with Tackle." Blue said.

Charmander let out a handful of small flames that all came flying towards Squirtle but Squirtle ran straight into the flames showing no signs of fear and it ran through the flames taking little if any damage and then Squirtle slammed into Charmander pushing it against a tree.

"No way! We used our own Fire type attack but it barely did anything." Red said surprised

"Of course it didn't do much. OR did you forget that Charmander used a fire type move on a water type Pokemon. Because of that we took almost no damage. SOrry but now on top of our defense, We just took even less damage because you used a bad move." Blue said in a cocky tone as he already had Red on the ropes.

"So what I'll come back. Charmander use scratch to damage Squirtle and make it let go off you!" Red said.

"Char!" Charmander said a it struggled to raise it's claws but eventually it was able to get them high up and slash Squirtle across the face causing Squirtle to take damage and grab it's face in pain and it let down of Charmander.

"Perfect now hit it with Ember!" Red said as Charmander shot out a bunch of small flames that slammed into Squirtle but yet again Squirtle didn't take much damage from the attack.

"You think that is good. Check this out, Squirtle use Bubble!" Blue said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said happily as it shot out a bunch a small bubbles from it's mouth that slammed into Charmander and knocked it back and lowered it's speed.

"You gotta be kidding me Blue, Your Squirtle sure got stronger. No worries though because I know that we'll win that. Charmander use Scratch!" Red said.

"Hid in your shell." Blue said.

Charmander ran to scratch Squirtle but as it got close, Squirtle went into it's shell and protected itself from taking any damage from the scratch attack.

"Do you really think that plan will work again. I already know it's weakness. Now go Charmander, use Scratch on the bottom of Squirtles shell." Red said happily.

"Do you really think I'd use the same trick with out a way to counter it. Squirtle hit it with Bubble!" Blue said as Squirtle poked it's head out of it's shell and shot out a bunch of bubbles that slammed into Charmander and pushed it backwards canceling out Charmanders Scratch attack.

"No way Charmander is in trouble. Fine though we won't lose even if you hit use with that. Charmander use Ember!" Red said.

"Let's match it with Bubble again Squirtle!" Blue said.

"Squirtle!" the water type said before shooting out a barrage of bubbles that collided with Charmander's ember. Squirtle was clearly stronger because the ember attack was easily pushed back and hit Charmander causing the fire type to stumble backwards and cry out in pain.

"Char!" Charmander cried.

"Now finish this with tackle!" Blue said as Squirtle slammed into Charmander knocking it to the floor and knocking it out.

"No Charmander!" Red said with a shocked look on its face and ran to his starter with concern on his face.

"Yes! One down!" Blue said happily.

"Squirtle!" the water type happily said jumping up and giving me a high five.

"Now hurry and send out your second Pokemon." I said as I watched Red call back his Charmander.

"I have a good second Pokemon. Go Mankey!" Red said as I saw him send out the fighting type Pokemon.

"Well, haven't seen one of them yet. Well then I'll bring you back for a bit Squirtle." Blue said as he called back his Squirtle.

"So now who's switching?." Red said annoyed

"I'm just using someone with an advantage. Now go Pidgey!" Blue said.

"Pidgey!" the small flying type said upon being released.

"So a Pidgey huh. So what, I'll beat it in the end anyway. Mankey use Low Kick!" Red said.

"Fly into the air to dodge it!" Blue said.

Mankey ran forward and swung it's leg to hit Pidgey but the small flying type quickly shot into the air and avoided the attack.

"Now use Gust!" Blue said

"Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey!" Pidgey chanted while rapidly flapping it's wings and sent a small whirlwind that shot Mankey into the air.

"Now that you're in the sky, try to use Scratch on Pidgey!" Red said.

Mankey used the force to jump towards Pidgey and scratch it with it's claws causing Pidgey to fall to the ground and become vulnerable.

"Now use Low kick!" Red said.

Mankey dropped to the ground and quickly ran at the downed Pidgey and swung it's leg and kicked the small flying type through the air and into a tree.

"Pidgey!" the small pokemon cried out.

"Use peck!" Blue said.

Pidgey quickly got back into the air and shot forward with his beak glowing and started to rapidly peck Mankey

"Key! Key! Key! Key!" Mankey screeched in pain from each peck.

"Catch it Mankey!" Red said.

"Key!" Mankey screeched and grasped Pidgey while it was still in close and slammed it to the ground.

"Gey!" Pidgey cried out.

"Now karate chop!" Red said.

"Now use Karate CHop!" Red said as his Mankey raised its arm into the air and slammed it on Pidgey but to Mankey and Red's surprise Pidgey slowly rose to it's feet again.

"Pidgey!" the pokemon chirped angrily.

"Perfect now use Gust!" Blue said.

Pidgey got back into the air and sent another blast of air at Mankey that sent the fighting type flying away from Pidgey and also made it cry out when it hit the ground.

"Come on Mankey don't let that stop you. Jump into the air and scratch Pidgey!" Red said as his Mankey leapt into the air and swung it's claws scratching Pidgey and then pulling it to the floor.

"Good now use another Karate Chop attack!" Red said.

"Counter it with Peck attack!" Blue said.

Mankey raised it's hand and prepared to slam it down on PIdgey's head but as it swung downward, Pidgey moved it's peck out and slammed it into Mankey causing Many to take damage and get distracted.

"Now let's end this, Pidgey fly at full speed and use Peck!" Blue said.

"Wait for it to get close and catch it!" Red said.

Pidgey got backwards and flew straight towards Mankey gaining speed and power. Then once Pidgey got close, mankey tried to catch Pidgey, however Pidgey was too fast and despite Mankey's efforts to catch Pidgey, Pidgey was too fat and Mankey couldn't get a hold of Pidgey and got slammed into by the full speed bird. The attack caused Mankey to fall to the fall and faint easily and Blue had won.

"Yes I did it! I won! Now it looks like our records are even. I won once and you did though currently I am clearly much better then you." Blue bragged.

"Yea but you did use all Pokemon with a type advantage no offense but that doesn't prove that you're better, it just means that you had better Pokemon that could counter mine." Red said.

"Really it just sounds to me like you're making an excuses because I destroyed you." Blue said as he bragged some more.

"That's not what I'm trying to do but whatever I doubt you'd believe me anyway. Either way I suppose I better get to a Pokemon center." Red said

"Well then you better get going keep training hard Red. So far you're one of the few trainers that can give me a challenge. Anyway keep training and smell ya later." Blue said as Red nodded and left to heal and train.

"So that's my power now huh. Man I'm awesome. I can't believe that I won so easily. I mean I know I had type advantage but still I destroyed him. If I keep this up I can't ever lose." Blue said feeling like he just accomplished an amazing feet and it even made him forget about how mad he was with all those guards who wouldn't let him into any places.

Before Blue could leave he heard something rustling in the grass.

"Hey who's there" Blue asked as he faced the ground.

"Rat!" A small Rattata said as it came out of the grass and stared at him.

"Oh it's just a Rattata. Anyway I suppose I should get going and head to Pewter City myself." Blue said as he started walking away but the Rattata started following him which Blue found to be strange.

"Hey what are you doing little guy?." Blue asked getting down on his knees so he was closer to the purple pokemon.

"Rat" The Rattata said as it stared at Blue with big eyes.

"What are you doing. Hold on did you see my battle just then?" Blue asked

"Rat" The Rattata replied happily jumping around at the mention of battle.

Blue was now interested in this little rat Pokemon so he bent over and picked it up. The Rattata twitched for a second but when it saw that Blue wasn't gonna hurt him.

"Your a fragile little guy. You must've been in a lot of battles and you lost a lot didn't you." Blue said.

"Rat" The Rattata said sadly.

"Well who cares honestly I can tell you're weak but I really don't care. If you are weak right now then that just means that you aren't even close to your full potential. I'll make you stronger little guy if you want me too. But you have to join my team." Blue said

"Rat" Rattata said looking excited.

"Good then though we'll have to be careful with your wounds. I'll get you to a center to heal you first. And I know you may have lost a lot but don't worry about it because latter we'll make you stronger. Though you better be willing to work hard cause I like putting my Pokemon to their limits so they can win more battles." Blue said.

"Rat" Rattata said with a serious look.

"Good then in that case welcome to the team." Blue said as he through a Pokeball and caught the Pokemon.

"Well Ratatat's are supposed to be weak but who cares. I'll make this little guy strong. I can tell he wants to be the best and I will get him there." Blue said happily

"Squirtle" Blues Squirtle said happily as it came out of the Pokeball.

"Yea we'll all become stronger. And we'll teach that loser Red what it means to be the best." Blue said getting excited.

With that Blue ran off getting excited now that he had his new Pokemon and he intended to become a great trainer and make all of his Pokemon extremely powerful.

Nearby from behind a tree professor Oak came out a smiled. "Well it looks like my grandson is growing up to become a powerful trainer good I really hope he can keep this up and make the right choices but I'm counting on Red to push him some more." Oak said happily as he left and looked forward to his grandson continuing to grow and become an even better trainer.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Enter team Rocket

_Okay sorry for the long break in between chapters but I've been busy with college. Anyway let's continue blue's journey and please review and I hope you like it_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Chapter 3 Enter team Rocket**

Every since his Second battle with Red, Blue had been on a role. He traveled through Viridian forest and took out every trainer he had to face with ease. After that he made it to Pewter city and learned that unlike the other place he went to, this gym actually allowed him to challenge it's gym leader Brock. Brock had used rock type Pokemon which while being strong against Pidgey and having a type resistance to Rattata, they were no match for Blue's Squirtle and Blue won his first gym battle like it was childs play. As he was leaving the gym Blue found out that they write the names of all who defeat the gym leader on their stone statue. After scanning the names Blue was pleased to know that he had beaten his rival Red in getting his first gym badge.

After winning his gym battle, Blue headed out into Mt.. Moon where he faced many different types of Pokemon and Trainers. During his intense training in there his Pidgey gained a lot of new speed and learned a few new moves. Blue was excited to say the least and he knew that he was getting better and better by day. All of his Pokemon were growing stronger and a lot faster too. His Squirtle may have not evolved yet but its skills had been perfected and skills increased. His Pidgey was always flying at top speed and was definitely the speed user of the group. Finally was his Rattata who while at first was the weakest member of the group, it had risen greatly in power with it's determination to win. Blue could tell it wanted to be the best Rattata because it always pushed itself so hard and it tried even harder whenever it had to face any other Ratatat's.

"Finally we made it out of that cave!" Blue said sounding relieved as he excited Mt. Moon.

"Hmm who are those guys." Blue said as he saw a bunch of men dressed in black with a red R on their uniform.

"Who the heck is this kid." One of the men said

"Ignore him, he's just a kid who came through Mt. Moon. We have no business with that kid." Another one of the grunts said who appeared to be the leader of the small bunch.

"Hey who the hell are you guys." Blue asked as he looked at the strange men.

"That's none of your concern boy." THe leader man said again.

"Come on boss maybe the kids got some rare Pokemon. On top of that look at that kid, he's covered in bruises and his clothes are kinda torn." The first guy said again.

"Please if he's that tired he clearly has nothing of value for us." The leader said

"What the hell are you talking about. It sounds to me like you morons don't think I'm anything great." Blue said feeling insulted by the way these people were talking to him.

"Ignore that kid. We have no business with him." The one man said

"Come on boss let me take this kid on." The first guy said

"I told you already this kid probably has nothing of value. He looks like a joke." The leader said

"And I'm telling you morons that i'm anything but a joke. I'll have you know I have awesome Pokemon. I have a Rattata, a Pidgey, and a Squirtle!" Blue said in a bragging tone.

"Like I said he has nothing. ANyone has those pathetic Pokemon. Like I said he's not worth our time." The leader said but the first guy didn't move.

"Squirtles are kinda rare and hard to find. I say we take it." The first guy said

"... If you truly want then do as you please. The rest of us are going in Mt Moon. Just don't take to long," The boss said

"Really I can face this kid and steal his Squirtle. THanks boss." The one guy said as the other men went into the cave.

"Huh what the hell are you talking about stealing my Squirtle. is that some kind of messed up joke." Blue said confused and not understanding what this man was planning on doing.

"Looks like you need an update on some things and how the work you little brat. I'm a member of Team Rocket." The Rocket grunt said proudly.

"No way not team Rocket." Blue said stepping back for a minute.

"That's right you little brat now that you know who we are I suggest you just hand over your Pokemon and make this a lot easier for the both of us." The Rocket grunt said

"Hold on I have one quick question to ask you." Blue said as he eyed the man.

"Well I doubt I have a reason to tell you anything but I suppose I'll answer out of pity alone." The ROcket grunt said feeling a little bad at how he probably scarred the shit out of this child and he figured the least he could do was tell the kid what he wanted to know. Of course if the kid asked any serious information about team Rocket then the man couldn't reveal it. Then again the man was low on the ranks of team Rocket so it wasn't like he knew any top secret information about team Rocket that he could tell Blue anyway.

"So now then boy hurry up and ask me your question."  
>"Okay what the hells team Rocket." Blue said as the man fell on his face in shock.<p>

"You gotta be kidding me. You have to know who we are. We're a criminal organization."  
>"Nope I never heard of you." Blue said putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging.<p>

"We steal trainers Pokemon."  
>"Not ringing a bell." Blue said unimpressed.<p>

"Look you little brat. Do you have any idea how dangerous we are." The man said

"I'm shaking in my boots." Blue said sarcastically as he laughed.

"You little brat. Fine I'm gonna take you out and steal your Squirtle." The man said as he grabbed a Pokeball.

"Are you challenging me to a battle?" BLue asked

"I ain't challenging you to anything. You are going to give me your Squirtle now the big question is whether or not I have to take it by force or not. SO do you pick option A, You battle me and lose your Pokemon. Or option B, you give up and give me them and make it easy for the both of us." The Rocket grunt said certain he scarred Blue.

"Is that so well Then I'll have to go with option C, I kick your asses." Blue said as he threw out his Starter.

"Fine then I'll show you our strength. Go Zubat!" The grunt said as he sent out his Zubat.

"Are you freakin kidding me. That's just a plain old ubat. You criticize me by telling me that I have common Pokemon but there are literally a million Bats in that cave. tell me who was the one making fun of me for having a common Pokemon." Blue said

"Please I'm one of the lower members so it's only natural that I would have weaker Pokemon and a more common one. Only the best members have the rare Pokemon." The grunt said

"So basically what you're saying is that you were too pathetic to actually be given a rare Pokemon." Blue said annoyed

"why you. I'll show you pathetic. Zubat use Wing attack!" The grunt said as his Zubat slammed into Squirtle knocking it to the ground and knocking it out.

"Huh no way, you beat Squirtle in one blow." Blue said shocked

"That's right now do you understand our power." The grunt said

"Hold on a minute. Squirtle was the main Pokemon I was using in Mt Moon. Come to think of it he was getting really tired and looked like he was about to faint so maybe using him was a bad idea. That's fine though because I have other Pokemon." Blue said sending out his Pidgey and calling back his Squirtle.

"Send out all of your Pokemon if you want, you still will lose." The Rocket grunt said

We'll see. My Rattata and Squirtle are both basically knocked out from that cave. So I'll have to use Pidgey." Blue said

_Though right now Pidgey is in a bad spot too. It's weekend and probably only has about half as much power as normal. Damn it I really messed up challenging this guy right after I had come out of that death trap of a cave and a lot of my Pokemon were weakened._ Blue thought. He had no intention to show his ponent his fear but he still had to win somehow.

"We'll see how strong you are. Zubat use Wing attack!"

"COunter with Peck!" Blue said in a panic.

Both Pokemon flew towards each other and Pidgey slammed it's beak into Zubat's chest but then Zubat took it's wing and slammed it on Pidgey knocking it to the ground.

"Pidgey get up and try Gust!" Blue said as Pidgey created a giant WHirlwind that slammed into Zubat and knocked it on the floor.

"Zubat use Super Sonic!" The grunt said as the Zubat let out a loud noise that hurt PIdgey's ears and caused it to drop to the floor and then start moving around in a confused manner.

"No now my Pidgey is confused." Blue said annoyed

"Now do we see how hopeless this situation it. Zubat Wing attack!" The grunt said as his Zubat slammed it's wings into Pidgey.

"Get up and use Peck!" Blue said as Pidgey rose and flew towards Zubat but instead slammed into a tree hurting itself.  
>"Damn it, if I was at full power then I could've easily taken this guy out but we are so tired this isn't even fair. On top of that I'm confused now. I swear I hate it when that happens and it happens a lot when I was trying to train in Mt. Moon because of all the Zubats." BLue said annoyed<p>

"Sorry kid but this is over. Use LEech Life to drain some health!" The Rocket Grunt said as his Zubat bit into Pidgey's neck and drained some health from it.

"COme on Pidgey hit it with Quick attack!" Blue said only to have his Pidgey hit itself out of confusion.

"Sorry kid but you can't win this."  
>"No this can't happen. Pidgey if you lose this then everything we've worked for would be for nothing. Are you really gonna just throw all our hard work out the window!" Blue screamed<p>

"Pidgey!" PIdgey said hearing it's trainers words of encouragement and it remembered what it was fighting for. Pidgey then slammed into Zubat's chest with a quick attack that knocked the Zubat to the floor hurting it greatly.

"Now Finish this with a second Quick attack!" Blue said

PIdgey nodded and started flying towards the Zubat but as it was flying, it started to glow a different color and change shape. I knew that this had to have meant that Pidgey was evolving. After it finished, Pidgey was now a Pidgeotto and finished it's attack by slamming into Zubat and knocking the little bat Pokemon out.

"That's what happens when you mess with My Pokemon." I said

"Pidgey" Pidgeotto said proudly.

"Fine you got lucky today kid but this is hardly the end of team Rocket. Just wait till I come back and with my whole team." The man said as he left in a angry tone.

"Phew that was close. But you evolved Pidgeotto. Nice going buddy." Blue said as his Pidgeotto nodded proudly.

"Now let's get going." Blue said happily as he and his Pidgeotto left the area.

* * *

><p>"Okay now that we're all healed up it's time to select something new to do." Blue said as he healed up all of his Pokemon at the Cerulean city Pokemon center.<p>

"But the big question is what should I do now. I already beat that rotten Team Rocket grunt and now I'm at the city. There's a lot to do here but what should I go with. I could challenge the gym leader Misty but I wonder if nows the best time for that. Let's see besides that I could go to the Nugget bridge and take on the challenge. I hear they give a award away to anyone whose able to win and beat everyone. Then after that I could go see Bill. I hear he's supposed to be a guinness so I suppose meeting up with him would be good. But what else is there to do. I suppose I should probably capture a new Pokemon. It's not like my team is bad or anything but I could really use the extra guy on my team to help me out. But what guy should I go after." Blue said as he thought about what Pokemon to go after.

Blue then took out his Pokedex and checked all of the areas nearby to see what Pokemon he could find there. He scanned and saw that the nearby area had a Abra.

"Hey Abra, that's a psychic type. Those are supposed to be really strong. SO if I were to catch that then I know I could become even stronger." Blue said as he got up after all his guys were healed and ran off. He ran until he came to a field like area and saw that there were a lot of Pokemon nearby. He looked at each and everyone of them and kept on searching for an Abra.

"Aw come on! Where the hell is that damn Abra. I've been looking forever." Blue said hitting his head but feeling annoyed after an hour of searching but with little success.

"Bra" Blue heard something say as he turned his head around and saw and Abra sitting right near him.

"Huh no way is that the Abra." Blue said as he stared at the Pokemon.  
>"Abra Abra" The Abra said closing it's eyes and meditating.<p>

"All right I found the Abra. Go Squirtle!" BLue said as he sent out his Squirtle.

"Abra" Abra said as it looked at Blue confused.

"All right Squirtle use Water Gun!" BLue said as he gave his order to attack.

Squirtle moved it's body back to breath in and spit out the Water Gun attack. The attack slammed into A Bra and pushed it backwards slamming it into the grass.

"Abra" Abra said as it rose back up still standing.

"All right now to catch you!" Blue said as I grabbed a POkeball.

"Abra" Abra said as it teleported away and vanished from the battle ruining Blues chances of capturing the psychic type and adding it to my team.  
>"Huh… Where the hell did it go! I was so close and I almost had it and it just Teleported away. That's unfair!" I said feeling pissed off at how the Abra could just run away.<p>

"Square" Squirtle said sadly at our failed attempt at capture.

"Don't worry it just looks like we have to try again. I guess next time I'll just catch it instantly." Blue said as he he came up with his plan to catch the Psychic type.

Blue then continued his search for the Psychic Pokemon. He had to look for another hour until he turned round and saw yet another Abra standing behind him.

"Yes I finally found a second Abra." Blue said happily.

"Bra" The Abra said

"I won't even give you a chance to run away. Pokeball Go!" Blue said as he grabbed a Pokeball and through it capturing the Abra. Blue watched as it shook once then twice but then it broke open and the Abra came out once again.

"No it broke free! You gotta be kidding me. Fine I'll just try again!" Blue said as he looked for another POkeball.

"Abra" ABra said annoyed as it teleported away befor BLue had a chance to get it.

"No not again. Why am I so unlucky!" Blue said dropping to the ground.

"Square!" Squirtle said as it looked like it wanted to try again. Hold on I need to weaken it but it keeps teleporting away. Hold on I have an idea." BLue said with a smirk.

Luckily for Blue this time it only took him about 30 minutes to find yet another Abra and this time Blue intended to catch it.

"Alright you little Abra this time you're mine!" BLue said getting heated up and he grabbed a Pokeball.

"Bra!" The Abra said

"OKay Squirtle use Water Gun!" Blue said

"Square!" Squirtle said as it fired it's Water Gun and I threw my POkeball seconds after the attack.

The Water Gun slammed into Abra and knocked it down. Abra then attempted to stand up and Teleport away but before it had a chance to escape, the Pokeball hit Abra on the head and trapped it inside of the ball. I then watched as the ball shook three times and then clinked shut.

"Yes I did it, I finally caught my own Psychic type. NOw I am slowly becoming a far greater trainer then anyone who stands against me." Blue said proudly as he held his Pokeball in the air.

"Now that we have this new guy, let's head to the nugget Bridge and face those trainers and then go see bill. Man am I getting excited for that." Blue said as he headed back to Cerulean city to heal his Pokemon and then head to the Nugget Bridge that way he could battle a lot of trainers and become even stronger and take on anyone else.

To Be Continued


End file.
